Heating and cooling devices in cooking systems, such as boilers in coffee machines, coils in hot plates, compressors in icemakers, etc., use significant amounts of energy to heat or cool a product, such as food or drink. However, the amount of power available to the heating/cooling devices often exceeds the amount of power used by the device, or even the amount of power that the device can safely use. In addition, the heating/cooling devices often use power in bursts such that the power used by the cooking changes substantially over time. For example, a boiler uses a significant amount of energy to heat a liquid from room temperature to a brewing temperature. However, prior to heating the liquid, the boiler uses little to no energy, and once the brewing temperature is reached, the boiler uses significantly less energy to maintain the temperature. As such, power that is allocated to the cooking systems is left unused.